Absolution
by Mari-Cat
Summary: Ça y est, je viens de parler à Dumbledore. La guerre va commencer. Mais au lieu d'y participer, je vais me cacher. Comme j'ai toujours fait... One Shot. Venez lire!


J'en ai assez… Je ne suis qu'un meurtrier… Qu'un traître. Je ne mérite plus de vivre. De toute façon, le maître s'en rendra bientôt compte. Il a beaucoup d'espions et ils l'informeront de ce que j'ai fait. Il viendra me tuer de ses mains quand il le saura… Ou il enverra un Mangemort le faire à sa place.

En plus ils trouveront ma cachette facilement. J'aurais pu trouver mieux... Le même endroit ou je m'étais caché quand j'étais gardien du secret! Ils devineront tout de suite...  
Au moins je mourrai la conscience tranquille. Et puis avec un peu de chance Dumbledore utilisera mon information rapidement ainsi Vol... Je dois dire son nom maintenant... J'en suis capable! 1..2..3.. Voldemort! Je l'ai eu! Ainsi, Voldemort sera tué.  
Mais ce serait trop beau… J'irais probablement en prison quand même… Ce serait tout de même mieux que rester un... esclave... C'est ça que je suis...  
Je ne suis que son serviteur. Je devrais cesser de parler au présent. Je ne le suis plus. J'étais son serviteur! Je suis enfin sorti de mon trou et j'ai servi à quelque chose de bon!  
Mais ça coûtera ma vie...  
Voldemort me trouvera et me tuera. Pourtant je savais que si je disais l'emplacement du manoir du seigneur des ténèbres à l'ordre, je risquais ma vie.  
Mais je ne lui laisserai pas le plaisir de m'achever lui-même... Si quelqu'un entre dans cette grotte je l'entendrai tout de suite... alors je me tuerai...  
Ça ne fera de peine à personne... J'ai brisé la vie de ce pauvre Harry. Si seulement j'avais été plus courageux! Je ne méritais pas d'aller à Griffondor. C'est ce que tout le monde me disait… et ils avaient raison.

Au moins je n'aurais pas connu James, Sirius et Remus. Ainsi je n'aurais pas pu les trahir!  
Oh James, Lily.. je regrette tellement. J'aurais du résister au Mangemorts. Je m'excuse... Je sais, je passe mon temps à m'excuser mais je ne pourrai jamais me faire pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait. Je me déteste... je ne suis qu'un assassin.  
Sirius, pardonne-moi de t'avoir envoyé à Askaban... Je n'avais pas le choix. Si tu avais entendu tout ce que les Mangemorts disaient... ils t'auraient tué! Au moins là-bas tu ne risquais rien.  
Hier, avant de m'enfuir, je me suis faufilé dans les quartiers de Bellatrix et je l'ai tuée... Je sais, c'est lâche de l'avoir attaquée par derrière mais si elle m'avait vu, j'y aurais passé moi aussi... Mais au moins je vous ai vengé, toi et Remus.  
Lunard... Je suis arrivé trop tard. Lorsque j'ai su que tu étais prisonnier dans les cachots, je me suis dépêché d'y aller... Mais elle t'avait déjà torturé et tué...  
Tous mes amis étaient morts... C'était à mon tour... Fou de rage, je suis allé dans les quartiers des Lestrange et j'ai tué Bellatrix. Je suis ensuite parti voir Dumbledore...  
Mais j'ai réagi trop tard...  
Nombreuses sont les choses que j'aurais pu empêcher mais je suis trop faible.  
Je n'aurais pas dû aller retrouver Voldemort après avoir été démasqué... Mais mes amis ne m'auraient jamais cru et ils m'auraient tué. Je me suis dit que peut-être je pourrais le tuer puisque qu'il serait faible. Mais je n'ai pas été capable... J'ai du le servir. Il s'est rendu compte que j'avais peur de lui, qu'il me dégoûtait. J'ai continué de le servir, en pensant qu'une fois qu'il aurait repris son corps, il me laisserait de côté.  
J'ai coupé ma main pour lui. J'ai tellement eu mal. J'aurais dû le laisser se noyer dans le chaudron.  
Mais il y a au moins un avantage. J'ai cette magnifique main d'argent. C'est la seule chose que j'aime en moi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux jours plus tard

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Personne n'est venu... ça peut être une bonne nouvelle... comme une mauvaise...  
Soit ça veut dire que Voldemort est vaincu... soit qu'il est encore à ma recherche.  
J'ai faim... je n'avais pas prévu de m'emmener de la nourriture. Je ne pensais pas que ce serais si long. De plus il fait très froid et c'est très humide dans cette grotte. Si personne n'est venu demain, je vais sortir. De toute façon...Ça y est, ils arrivent... Ils semblent être plusieurs d'après les bruits que j'entends.  
Et bien... James, Lily... Sirius, Remus... je vais vous rejoindre. Le clan des maraudeurs sera de nouveau réuni.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

La communauté sorcière était en fête. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait été vaincu. Les pertes avaient été nombreuses mais maintenant le monde était en paix.  
Le survivant, qui était maintenant un héros, décida de laisser une nouvelle chance à celui qui leur avait permis d'atteindre le repaire de Voldemort.

Il partit à sa recherche, avec l'aide de Neville et Dean. Ceux-ci étaient ses seuls amis encore vivant, tous les autres étant morts à la bataille.  
D'après ce que Dumbledore leur avait dit, l'ancien partisan de Voldemort allait se cacher dans la grotte où il était allé lorsqu'il se cachait de Voldemort.  
La grotte était très sombre et ils marchaient silencieusement.

Soudain, ils entendirent au loin un murmure. Cela ressemblait à une formule magique.  
Ils accélérèrent le pas pour le retrouver, dans le fond de la grotte, mort dans une marre rouge... Il s'était vidé de son sang...  
En voyant cette scène, Harry dût détourner le regard. Trop d'image lui revenait à l'esprit. Ron et Hermione tous deux atteint par l'Aveda Kedavra, Ginny et Seamus ayant subi le sortilège Doloris si longtemps qu'ils en sont morts et tout les autres, tous ces cadavres de ceux qui avaient été ses amis, ses professeurs...  
Il cessa de penser à cela et repartit avec ses amis annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Dumbledore  
On fit des funérailles au tel qu'il le méritait. Peut-être avait-il commis des actes qui causèrent la mort de ses amis, mais il ne les avait pas commis de son gré.  
Le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Griffondor parce qu'il avait vu qu'au fond de lui-même il était plus courageux que la plupart des gens.  
Tout le monde croyait qu'il aurait dû être envoyé à Poufsouffle. Mais aujourd'hui ils avaient la preuve que le choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé.  
Si seulement on l'avait encouragé au lieu de le rabaisser, peut-être que rien ne serait passé comme cela.  
A partir de ce jour, on accorda beaucoup plus de jugement à ceux qui semblent faible...

* * *

Héhé! J'aime trop Peter! Je vous dit, il est gentil!

Reviews!


End file.
